Corazones Enlazados
by YossiChann
Summary: Son los tres One-shots con los que participé en el concurso de San Valentín en Wattpad.
1. FASE I

Título: Un ramo por una flor.

Personajes: Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic, Emi Fukukado/Ms Joke, Aizawa Shota/Eraser Head (mención) y Nemuri Kayama/Midnight (mención).

Shipp: PresentJoke ️

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Cantidad de palabras: 2,760 (sin ficha).

_

"Las flores son la representación de las emociones genuinas, Hizashi"

Recordó con exactitud la voz de su abuela cuando le dijo esas palabras. Se vió a sí mismo a la edad de doce años, mirando extrañado la forma en que ella caminaba por su jardín perfectamente cuidado, mientras que tomando su mano lo invitaba a adentrarse ahí con ella.

Hizashi no era fanático de las flores. Las odiaba. Las consideraba como algo sucio, ordinario, sobrevalorado. No le llamaban la atención en lo más mínimo, por el simple hecho de estar tan cercanas a sus peores fobias: los insectos y la tierra.

Cruelmente a los siete años el destino lo involucró en un accidente, haciéndolo caer en un pozo mientras jugaba con sus primos, en el cual estuvo atrapado por más de cinco horas, rodeado de insectos repulsivos y escalofriantes hasta que la ayuda logró llegar hasta a él. No esperaba tomar una fobia horrible hacia estos.

Durante semanas tuvo pesadillas en las que volvía a caer en ese pozo, que estaba a unos metros de la casa de su abuela. En ese tortuoso terreno onírico, los gusanos y el resto de los insectos eran más numerosos, y se multiplicaban a cada segundo, entrando por su boca, moviéndose por debajo de su ropa, asfixiándolo con sus cuerpos llenos de bacterias y enfermedades. Entonces Hizashi se despertaba gritando y comenzaba a vomitar por conservar la sensación escalofriante y nauseabunda de sus pesadillas, esas que permanecían en su piel minutos luego de despertar.

Durante años visitó a psicólogos que le ayudaran a acabar con sus pesadillas, y a ser un poco más tolerante con algunos insectos; como las mariposas y luciérnagas. Sin embargo, al llegar a la etapa de su adolescencia, fue cuando una época del año en específico le provocaba escalofríos: San Valentín.

Hizashi siempre fue poseedor de una personalidad estrafalaria, bizarra, extravagante y optimista. Sin embargo, nadie podía imaginarse lo que mucho que le afectaba el simple y sencillo hecho de estar rodeado de uno de los característicos presentes de la época. No eran por los chocolates y peluches, pues de esos siempre recibía, sino por las flores.

No importaba lo pequeño que fuera el ramo, o si sólo se trataba únicamente de una simple rosa, incluso si no lo quería, en su mente se generaba la fugaz probabilidad de que en los pétalos de esos presentes se ocultara algún abejorro, una polilla o un parásito. Pronto los veía saltar hacia él y se imaginaba la sensación de que pusiera sus huevecillos dentro de su cuerpo. Eso le ponía la piel de gallina, y le provocaba náuseas.

Su primer San Valentín en la secundaria, trató de afrontarlo, trató de prepararse mentalmente para permanecer rodeado de tantas flores. Pero sus temores fueron más fuertes y terminó refugiándose a kilómetros de distancia, en la casa de su abuela consentidora. Sus padres al principio se habían negado a esa petición sencilla, y un poco infantil. Pero al ponerse en su lugar, con sus traumas y sus experiencias tomadas en cuenta, no se vieron capaces de negarse por mucho.

Y así fue, cómo se lamentó el catorce de febrero por haber huido de algo tan insignificante como una flor. Miraba con arrepentimiento y temor el jardín del patio trasero de su abuela, el cual a toda costa evitaba pisar. Detestaba que su estómago se volviera un nudo con sólo imaginarse parado ahí, y refugió su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Al menos estaba seguro detrás de esas paredes.

Luego de eso, y de regresar a la escuela, donde todos sus amigos le entregaron los chocolates que no pudieron darle el catorce de febrero, Hizashi se arrepintió. Pensó en lo mucho que pudo divertirse si se hubiese quedado a jugar con ellos. Seguramente ni siquiera habría notado la presencia de las flores que sus amigas habían recibido. Entonces, se propuso que para el siguiente año iba a ser valiente, no volvería a escapar de las flores, iba a quedarse en la escuela y las iba a disfrutar. Así se propuso que como meta personal, iba a disfrutar de un San Valentín con sus amigos.

Al acercarse la fecha, compró con anterioridad una bolsa con bombones, la cual tenía intenciones de ser compartida con sus compañeros de clase, y los de la clase superior a él. Era como una forma de decirse a sí mismo que estaba obligado a asistir al evento del catorce de febrero. Estaba decidido a vencer su miedo.

No lo logró.

Permaneció la gran parte del día encerrado en la habitación donde dormía al visitar a su abuela, escuchando con sus audífonos el Playlist que preparó para momentos cuando estaba deprimido, y le dio un mordisco a uno de los bombones que había comprado.

Miró por un instante el jardín que estaba fuera de la ventana, en el patio trasero, repleto de flores insignificantes e inofensivas. Entonces miró el bombón que tenía en la mano, y dejó salir uno de esos suspiros que soltaba cuando se reprendía mentalmente. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada con desdén. Sólo eran flores. Y como el año anterior, había escapado de ellas como un crío asustado. A esas alturas se sentía cansado, y no deseaba que para el siguiente año volviera a perderse la diversión.

Así que, motivado por una nueva determinación, se levantó del colchón al retirarse los audífonos, y con la bolsa de bombones salió de la habitación. «Solo son flores» se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras atravesaba la casa y salía por la puerta trasera. Y ahí estaba, parado a los pies de un pequeño camino de baldosas de cemento, que lo invitaba a adentrarse en ese jardín que lo recibía con un arco decorativo blanco.

Hizashi permaneció estático, apretando un poco la bolsa de bombones con una mano y empuñando la otra. Su propia cabeza le ordenaba entrar, mirar detalladamente cualquier flor e inhalar su perfume. Pero su cuerpo simple y sencillamente no le obedecía. ¿Qué pasaría si al entrar algún abejorro le picaba?, ¿si una oruga entraba por su nariz?, ¿si un gusano se le metía por la pierna del pantalón?

Pronto apartó la mirada de ese mundo lleno de insectos que tenía delante, y suspiró larga y pesadamente. Quizás se estaba exigiendo demasiado. Decidió que regresaría a su habitación, se distraería jugando con su celular, y al día siguiente lo intentaría. Y siendo obediente a ese nuevo cambio de planes, dio media vuelta para regresar.

—Ya llegaste hasta aquí, sería una pena que retrocedieras justo ahora.

Una voz familiar le llamó, haciendo que se detuviera en seco. El joven pasó saliva, y se giró hacia el jardín, viendo cómo su abuela salía de este con un libro en las manos. Guardó silencio, y mantuvo su mirada tranquila sobre ella. La mujer, se llevó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila.

—Tú no eres así —le dijo—. Tú no eres de las personas que escapan, no puedes hacerlo ahora. Cielo, no puedes vivir asustado por siempre. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero... —respondió en voz baja, y plantó la mirada al suelo con decepción—. I can't. No puedo con la idea de estar rodeado de esas madrigueras para monstruos.

Luego de decir eso, no tenía fuerzas para levantar la mirada, pues el pudor que le hacía doblar el cuello era más pesado que sus ganas de verle a la cara. Solo escuchó su risa cansina y gentil, y el ruido de sus zapatos moviéndose por las baldosas de cemento hasta pararse frente a él. Dulcemente hizo viajar su mano hasta la mejilla del joven, ayudándole a levantar la mirada, y le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas cálidas.

—Las flores son la representación de las emociones genuinas, Hizashi —le dijo la mujer, ahuyentando sus recientes ganas por irse de ese lugar.

Con cuidado, tomó una de las manos de su nieto, y amablemente comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, con lentitud, pues no quería asustarlo. Lo estaba invitando a entrar, y Hizashi así lo hizo. Miró con algo de nervios cada flor que lo rodeaba, como si estuviera alerta de cualquier compañía indeseada, hasta que llegó al lugar donde su abuela solía leer: una banca de piedra, con una pequeña mesa frente a esta. La mujer sonrió orgullosa, y se sentó en su lugar especial dejando su libro en sus piernas. Después palmeó un poco el espacio junto a ella para que el joven tomara asiento.

—Eres muy valiente —lo felicitó con amabilidad—. ¿Lo ves? Las flores no son malas. Todas y cada una son especiales. Todas tienen un nombre, un color, una especie y un significado.

—¿Significado?

—Así es, mi niño, las flores transmiten mensajes, sentimientos. Son las mejores mensajeras del corazón. ¿No sabías que tienen un lenguaje especial? —el joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras escuchaba intrigado las palabras de su abuela—. Las flores significan algo, todas lo hacen. Desde el más grande girasol, hasta la más pequeña de las margaritas. Son románticas, son discretas, son muy hermosas, son el único regalo que no pasará de moda, sin importar cuan modernas sean las generaciones. Puedes regalarlas cualquier día del año, y puedes transmitir tus emociones.

—Parece ser que te gustan mucho esas cosas, abuela —le dijo su nieto riendo un poco, mientras desviaba la mirada con escepticismo a su alrededor, sólo para comprobar que ninguna polilla osaría entrar a su oído.

—Me encantan las flores. Pero mis favoritas, no son las que yo puedo tocar, sino las que me pueden tocar a mí.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hizashi horrorizado por lo que acababa de oír, y volteó a verla nuevamente.

—Tranquilo que no es nada malo —se rió ella mientas rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo, en un gesto fraternal y dulce—. ¿Acaso no las has sentido crecer en ti?

—Yo espero que no.

—Pero, cielo, ¿Acaso nunca has sentido una emoción tan hermosa, que es como si una flor gigantesca floreciera en tu pecho? ¿Nunca te has sentido tan dichoso, como si algo extendiera sus raíces por tu cuerpo mientras te llena de felicidad?

—Bueno… en eso quizás sí tengas algo de razón —admitió su nieto con una pequeña sonrisa, plantando la mirada en las margaritas que tenía a sus pies.

—Esas flores, a mi parecer, son las mejor de todas. ¿Sabes por qué? —cuestionó la mujer, mirando a su nieto negar otra vez con la cabeza—. Porque esas flores no pueden tocarte, a menos que alguien más las siembre en tu corazón.

—Abuela, si lo dices de esa forma, suena muy lindo.

—Y es mejor de lo que parece —canturreó con dulzura besando su mejilla—. ¿Te gusta cuando alguien más te hace sentir feliz?, ¿Cuando alguien te hace sentir cosquillas en el pecho? Es una sensación muy hermosa cuando la experimentas.

—Sí, abuela, sí lo he sentido.

—¿Y nunca has tenido ganas de decirle algo a alguien, pero sientes que no puedes hacerlo? —el menor asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces las flores te ayudarán a decirlo, serán tus mejores aliadas. Así que no les tengas miedo. Quiero que mañana, cuando regreses a tu casa, tomes quince margaritas de este jardín, y se las entregues a cinco de tus amigos, como muestra de que les eres fiel e incondicional. ¿Si?

Y Hizashi así lo hizo. Al día siguiente, antes de irse a su casa, tomó quince margaritas y las entregó en grupos de tres a cinco de sus amigos. Hizashi no sintió pavor al tenerlas en sus manos. Ese mismo día, cuando el instituto terminó, buscó en internet lo que significaba obsequiar tres margaritas, y se encontró con una promesa de amistad incondicional. Tal vez ni uno de sus amigos conocía ese significado, pero se sentía feliz de haber hecho eso.

Desde entonces comenzó a ser más observador respecto a sus propias emociones, al estar rodeado de diversas personas. Y a todas aquellas que sembraron una flor en su corazón, les agradeció obsequiado un ramo.

En la preparatoria conoció a un chico llamado Shota, y a una hermosa chica llamada Nemuri. Estos se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos, y a cada uno les obsequió tulipanes morados, amarillos, girasoles jóvenes y desde luego, margaritas. A Nemuri le incluyó rosas rosas, por ser una dama.

En el trayecto de su vida, tuvo la fortuna de conocer a una maestra, que le enseñó mucho más que lecciones en clase, sino que también le enseñó lecciones de vida. Y fue por esto que antes de graduarse, le regaló un ramo de tulipanes anaranjados.

Al convertirse en héroe profesional, una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue visitar hospitales y casas hogar, en donde le alegraba el día a todas las personas ahí adentro, haciendo espectáculos tan llamativos como los que se le facilitaban hacer. Y antes de despedirse, en la recepción dejaba un ramo con girasoles y rosas blancas.

Poco a poco las flores comenzaron a formar parte de la forma en que expresaba sus sentimientos y deseos. Al convertirse en maestro, obsequiaba rosas amarillas a todos los alumnos que lograban graduarse. En los eventos por el día de las madres, le gustaba decorar con crisantemos rosados. En cierto lapso de su vida, conoció a una alumna a la cuál amó como si fuera su hija, le regaló rosas naranjas y claveles rosas. Cuando su amigo, Shota, sufrió el accidente en USJ, le llevó flores blancas a su habitación en el hospital, y a su familia le obsequió tulipanes turquesas.

Pero sobre todo, a unos cuantos días del catorce de febrero, se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos a la única persona que no sólo había hecho florecer una flor en su interior, sino un jardín entero: Emi Fukukado. No se había percatado del momento en que había caído de rodillas cada vez que miraba sus ojos, sólo sabía que esa mujer, era la única que había logrado enamorarlo con total y completa sinceridad.

Para hacer su confesión, utilizó principalmente las flores del amor: las rosas. Las rosas azules no pueden ser obtenidas naturalmente, por lo que representan lo imposible. Para Hizashi, así eran sus oportunidades de ser correspondido, pues esa chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, desde que hacían sus pasantías de héroes juntos. Ornamentó su mensaje con rosas blancas, evidenciando que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, los profundizó con claveles rojos. Y finalizó, con una sola rosa roja, para decirle el "te amo" que tanto deseaba expresar.

Esa mañana, se levantó y fue a buscar a esa chica a la agencia donde trabajaba. No quería que iniciara sus labores como heroína sin haber recibido su presente, y al apenas divisarla, le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, como siempre, y le entregó el ramo que había llevado con dulzura.

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon de rosa al ver las flores azules, pues tiempo atrás había pensado en regalarlas a otra persona. No obstante, nunca había tenido el valor para hacerlo, y esa timidez fue la que en ese momento le permitía entender el mensaje oculto en ese obsequio. Sintió como dentro de su corazón, un jardín entero florecía, y esbozando una tímida sonrisa, inhaló el perfume que despedía el ramo.

—Me alegra que te guste —le dijo el rubio al ver esa reacción, antes de despedirse con la mano—. See you!

—Espera, Mic —lo frenó Emi al instante antes de que comenzara a alejarse. Para ese entonces, su corazón se había acelerado a una desmedida velocidad. Extrajo la única rosa roja que reposaba en su ramo, y se la mostró al héroe—. Y-yo… —inhaló profundo antes de armarse de valor para continuar—. Yo también te… quiero decir, entendí el mensaje.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron todo lo que podían, y su cara se puso más roja que una amapola. Crispó sus labios en el momento en que pasó saliva, y sus manos se vieron salpicadas de sudor cuando su corazón había saltado asustado.

—I'm sorry! —exclamó de inmediato antes de cubrir sus labios con la diestra y desviar su penosa mirada.

—Está bien —trató de calmarlo, aún cuando ella también estaba nerviosa—, yo también quería decirte que… bueno, tal vez Eraser ya no sea quien me gusta.

El rubio le miró perplejo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mujer había comenzado a acercarse a él, sintió que moriría ahí mismo cuando se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar con sus labios su mejilla izquierda, y entonces ella rehuyó la mirada, cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro con las flores.

—Podemos intentarlo.


	2. FASE II

Título: El enigma detrás del amor.

Personajes: Kaminari Denki/Chargebolt, Uraraka Ochako/Uravity, Izuku Midoriya/Deku. También se le hace mención a varios personajes de la mitología griega.

Shipps: KamiChako️ e IzuOcha.

Advertencias:

•El Shot se sitúa en un AU con dioses griegos.

•Kaminari es usado para representar al dios Eros/Cupido.

•Lenguaje vulgar ocasional.

Cantidad de palabras: 2,379 (sin la ficha y nota).

Foto elegida: 04.

Nota: Solecito, este shot iba a ser mucho, muuuucho más largo. Más de unas 10,000 palabras. Pero lo acorté bastante para no torturar a ninguna de las dos. Perdón si no es tan emotivo.

_

No hacía mucho ruido desde donde él estaba. Mirando sobre el tejado de una casa cualquiera, a la mortal que alguna vez despertó algo en él irse tomada de la mano de aquel a quien había empezado a odiar. Pero al menos ella lucía feliz.

Dejó salir todo el aire que retenía, y apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas, se dedicó a apartar la mirada de semejante escena, pues era una de las contadas cosas que podían hacerle daño. En cambio decidió mirar las estrellas, para tratar de distraerse, pero en cada una de ellas, la sonrisa de Ochako era lo único que veía.

Era ridículo que su labio inferior comenzara a temblar, o que su corazón comenzara a reclamarle su decisión final. Era ridículo que un Dios tan perfecto como él, estuviera sufriendo por una simple mortal como ella. Inevitablemente, los recuerdos que ahora ella había olvidado, comenzaron a golpear su alma al presentarse en su cabeza.

Recordó exacta y vívidamente su patidifusa mirada cuando por primera vez, su presencia divina se manifestó en su hogar. Sus ojos pardos y confusos perfilaban cada pluma de sus brillantes alas, y en sus manos percibió el impulso de tocarle.

Recordó que por varias lunas y varios soles, los rezos que Uraraka Ochako le habían hastiado. Tal vez porque en todos, aquella mortal sólo imploraba que aquel llamado Izuku Midoriya correspondiese a los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Y Denki no lo entendía; habían personas que pedían prosperidad, fertilidad, muy pocas pedían trabajo, pero esa chica sólo quería que aquel joven la amara.

¿Por qué tenía que ser específicamente él? Muchas veces se preguntó. Y conforme los días transcurrían, los rezos de Ochako sólo le hacían entender que a pesar de ser el arquero del amor, no entendía aquel sentimiento en lo más mínimo. Incluso si con sus flechas doradas y su actitud pícara y traviesa provocaba sentimientos a aquellos a su alrededor, él seguía sin entender la necesidad de ser amado por alguien en específico.

Poco a poco se percató de que en realidad, jamás había tenido contacto alguno con el amor de verdad. Él mismo era producto de una de las tantas infidelidades que su madre, Afrodita, le había hecho al pobre de Hefesto con el Dios de la guerra y el caos, Ares. Al enterarse de eso, no podía evitar ver a su madre como a una ramera egoísta e hipócrita. Ese concepto le impedía amarla. Al contrario, la odiaba.

En el Olimpo, existían Dioses a los que les tenía un concepto tan bajo, que incluso se mofaba de ellos. Habían otros a los que simplemente les respetaba, pues pensaba que lo merecían. Pero a ni uno solo le guardaba ninguna clase de cariño o afecto.

No había sido concebido con amor, no había sido criado con amor, no había nunca amado a alguien. Por miles de años creció pensando que dicho sentimiento era parte de los efectos que sus flechas provocaban, y no una emoción genuina como la alegría o la tristeza. El amor siempre había sido algo desconocido para él, incluso lo consideró un mito creado por los mortales.

Y entonces, Uraraka Ochako apareció, más enamorada que cualquier persona que hubiese sido blanco de alguna de sus flechas. Y Kaminari no podía creer que eso fuera posible. Para él, creer en el amor era como si le pidieran que creyera en una rata como un ser todopoderoso y omnipresente. Así que, anonadado, indagó en lo más profundo de las filosofías de los otros Dioses, pero ninguna respuesta saciaba sus dudas. Fue cuando decidió que para entender el amor, tenía que ir personalmente con aquella que estaba perdida en él.

Se presentó ante la mortal, y le dijo que para conceder el deseo por el que con tanto esmero rezaba, debía de conseguir que ese joven entendiera lo que era ese sentimiento. Y aunque ella no podía creer, que fuera el arquero del amor quién le impusiera esa condición, aceptó.

Todas las mañanas Kaminari iba a visitarla a esa pequeña aldea donde Ochako vivía. Pasaban tiempo juntos, en donde ella al principio trató de explicarle lo que era estar enamorado, pero el joven Dios seguía sin entender. Ninguno se percató de que poco a poco, dejaban de hablar del amor, y comenzaron a hablar de ellos mismos.

Kaminari se interesó por conocer a esa chica. Recordaba su cumpleaños, su color favorito, sus alimentos y pasatiempos favoritos también. Y se sentía bien el conocer tanto a alguien.

Le gustaba verla sonreír. Le gustaba más si lo hacía para él. Le gustaba que el tiempo parecía ir más lento cada vez que estaba a su lado. Le gustaba sentir que ella no le guardaba secretos y que confiaba en él. Y entonces, se percató de que por primera vez, su propio estado anímico dependía no solo de él, sino del bienestar de alguien más.

Nunca iba a olvidar el dolor que le provocó verla llorar por primera vez. Cuando un grupo de bandidos había destruído el jardín que con tanto esmero cuidaba. Ellos tenían problemas de dinero con los padres de Ochako, y por ello le habían hecho esa maldad.

Por primera vez Kaminari sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, y de decirle con palabras gentiles que esas flores volverían a crecer y todo se resolvería. Por primera vez sintió que quería hacer feliz a alguien, y por primera vez, comenzó a actuar en favor de alguien más.

Esa misma tarde, acudió a las Diosas Artemisa y Atenea, para pedirles que devolvieran el jardín de Ochako a su antigua gloria. Las Diosas, a las cuales respetaba mucho, le miraron sorprendidas por aquella acción tan noble y desinteresada, por uno de los Dioses más caprichosos del Olimpo.

«Esa chica debe de ser muy importante para tí». Le dijo Atenea antes de aceptar aquella petición. Y Kaminari cayó en cuenta de que por primera vez, alguien era importante para él.

Y esa misma noche, se manchó las manos de sangre para ayudar a alguien por primera vez. Pues en la aldea, asechó a los bandidos que habían herido a Ochako, y le ordenó a los perros que les acompañaban atacarlos hasta que murieron. Y por primera vez fue generoso por desinterés, pues cada gota de sangre que los hombres despedían fue convertida en monedas de oro. Y ese oro lo dejó a los pies de la puerta de la familia de ella.

Y a la mañana siguiente el jardín de Ochako regresó más hermoso que antes, y entonces ella se lanzó a los brazos de Denki para agradecerle y le besó la mejilla. Y entonces el corazón del joven brincó emocionado al recibir ese tacto, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez se había enamorado.

Kaminari entendió que conforme más conocías a una persona, más comenzabas a valorarla. Que conforme más tiempo pasabas a su lado, más estrecho era el lazo que los unía. Y entre más estrecho fuera el lazo, más fuerte era el amor. Y cuando Kaminari entendió que estaba enamorado, comprendió que no era correspondido. Y terminó de entender esa necesidad de ser amado por alguien en especial, pues ese alguien era especial para uno mismo.

Y así fue como una noche, ambos tuvieron su primera cita. Esa era la primera cita formal que tenían, y también era la última.

Decidieron ir al festival que la aldea de Ochako organizaba cada vez que el cumpleaños de Afrodita, la Diosa del amor, se acercaba. Era un evento que se realizaba en la noche, se iluminaba con velas rodeadas de papeles de diferentes colores y diseños. Algunas personas habían preparado comida y juegos, además de que en el centro de la aldea, habían personas que bailaban como muestra de alabanza a la Diosa del amor.

Kaminari nunca antes había aceptado estar rodeado de tantos mortales. Nunca antes se había divertido tanto estando fuera del Olimpo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cómodo, ni tan feliz de tomar la mano de alguien. Sólo por estar ahí, junto a la chica que le gustaba, se sentía dichoso. Y entonces, haciendo más estrecho el agarre entre sus manos, le habló a la joven mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

-Así que esto es el sentimiento del amor.

Ochako no tardó en voltear a verle. Y al tener su mirada sobre él, Kaminari pensó que era hermosa. No había dudas de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Recuerdas por qué comenzamos a salir juntos? -Continuó hablando-. Tenías la misión de hacerme entender lo que era el amar a alguien, y vaya que lo has conseguido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ochako, ¿no lo entiendes? -Comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la multitud, llevándose a la joven de la mano para ir a uno de los lugares que estaban desiertos por estar lejanos del bullicio-. Finalmente he entendido lo que es el amar y procurar a alguien. Y es complicado, porque incluso si no lo deseas, tus emociones dependen de que esa persona esté bien. ¿No es así?

-Sí -afirmó con la cabeza, tan enérgica como siempre-, es lindo que incluso en los días malos, esa persona te suba el ánimo con sólo estar contigo.

-¿Ochako, por qué amas tanto a Midoriya?

-A-ah, De-Deku -Comenzó a balbucear un poco, desviando la mirada con las mejillas rosas-, él es alguien increíble, muy increíble. Nunca se da por vencido y siempre está trabajando muy duro para ayudar a su madre que ha estado enferma. Su padre siempre sale de la aldea para trabajar en los pueblos vecinos, así que Deku se encarga de cuidar de ella. Él es alguien muy valiente, muy generoso, es el joven más increíble que he conocido.

Justo al decir eso, alcanzó a visualizar a la distancia al joven que tanto admiraba. Su corazón se estremeció cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un fugaz intervalo de tiempo. Sus labios se crisparon y su rubor aumentó. Y Kaminari se percató de todo. La miró con tristeza en sus ojos y volvió a tomar su mano para que volteara a verlo.

-Es un poco extraño, que para entender algunas cosas basta con que las estudies. Pero para entender un sentimiento, tienes que experimentarlo en carne propia.

-Kaminari, ¿te sientes bien? Hoy estás muy pensador -preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

El joven Dios finalmente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Posó con cuidado las manos en sus hombros, y estiró sus alas lo suficiente para alcanzar a cubrir sus cabezas, para que nadie los viera. Ochako sintió que el aire le era insuficiente cuando pudo sentir el aliento de aquel ser divino y celestial acariciar su piel, antes de que de sus labios escapara un susurro discreto y un poco tímido.

«Me gustas» y plantó un gentil y delicado beso en su mejilla, antes de alejarse de ella y quitar sus alas de su alrededor.

-Mucho, mucho me gustas -Habló con la voz baja, en un tono tranquilo y nostálgico que nunca solía emplear.

Entonces tomó las manos de Ochako entre las suyas y las elevó hasta sus labios, donde con cuidado le besó los nudillos y después las posó en su propio pecho. Ochako no podía moverse, estaba estética al escuchar las palabras que un genuino Dios le había dicho a una simple chica como lo era ella.

-Al final de todo, por fin terminé de entender que el amor realmente existe, y todo es gracias a ti -Continuó hablando él, mirándole con sus ojos brillantes-. Gracias a ti, y a tu gentil corazón, sé lo que es el amor verdadero, pues a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido, tus sentimientos le siguen siendo fieles a Izuku Midoriya. Así que voy a tratarte con la misma lealtad, y cumpliré con mi parte del trato. Así que por favor, ve a buscar a Izuku, pues su corazón ahora te pertenece.

-¿Estás seguro? -Quiso saber ella, pues aún se sentía insegura por aquella afirmación. Todo parecía ser demasiado sencillo.

-Confía en mí.

Entonces soltó lentamente sus manos, y retrocedió dos pasos para alejarse de ella. Ochako se dio media vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso, volvió a girarse para verle.

-¿Quiere decir que ya no irás a visitarme?

-Así es.

-¿Volveré a verte? -Había hablado con la voz temblorosa, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta le causara temor.

-No lo sé. Quizás el destino tenga planes diferentes. -Hubo una breve pausa.

-¿Me olvidarás?

-Nunca podría hacerlo.

Ella bajó la cabeza. De repente había nacido un hilo de silencio entre ambos, en el que se evidenció que ninguno tenía algo que decir. Tras pasar un momento, Ochako se decidió a buscar a Midoriya, se alejó de él lentamente, y Kaminari sintió que le arrebataban una gran parte de su vida. El joven Dios estiró sus alas y comenzó a volar hasta el tejado de una de las casas, donde tuvo a la vista a Izuku. Le apuntó con su arco y una de sus flechas doradas con pluma de paloma.

La flecha viajó veloz hasta llegar al corazón de Izuku, donde emitió una efímera luz dorada antes de desaparecer. Cuando el joven miró a Uraraka acercarse, se enamoró instantáneamente de ella. Corrió para hablarle, Kaminari alcanzó a ver que cuando se acercaron a ver el espectáculo que los niños de la aldea habían hecho, Midoriya tuvo el atrevimiento de tomar la mano de Ochako.

Dejó salir todo el aire que retenía, y apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas, se dedicó a apartar la mirada de semejante escena, pues era una de las contadas cosas que podían hacerle daño. En cambio decidió mirar las estrellas, para tratar de distraerse, pero en cada una de ellas, la sonrisa de Uraraka era lo único que veía.

Era ridículo que su labio inferior comenzara a temblar, o que su corazón comenzara a reclamarle su decisión final. Era ridículo que un Dios tan perfecto como él, estuviera sufriendo por una simple mortal como ella.

Encaró entonces a la luna, que con su delicada luz de abrazaba, y al soltar un suspiro dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Esa era la primera vez que un Dios lloraba por un mortal. Era la primera vez que un Dios sufría por amor.


	3. FASE III

Título: La ladrona de héroes.

Personajes: Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic.

Shipp: Present Mic x Lectora.

Advertencias: Angst y drama.

Cantidad de palabras: 1,125 (sin la ficha).

Contrincante: (¡Muchísima suerte!) MyeongPark

\--

En verdad, detesto que cuando apenas tomo el lápiz, tu nombre es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

Las manos me tiemblan y de repente mi pecho se estruja al siquiera pensar en evocar tu mera existencia. Quizás porque hay muchas cosas que siempre fueron ciertas, pero yo me resistí a creerlas. Después de todo, pensé que te conocía tan bien.

Siempre fuiste lo único que yo reconocía como algo excepcional y brillante. Habían tantas cosas que yo no entendía de tí, pero todas y cada una me gustaban tanto. Te amaba ciegamente. Estaba perdido en ese sentimiento de querer alcanzarte, de querer hacer que voltearas a verme, de hacer que te percataras de que yo estaba ahí, amándote, y amando todo lo que hacías por el simple hecho de ser tú.

Eras tan grande, y yo tan minúsculo. Eras invaluable, y yo tan cotidiano. Eras tan imperfecta, y yo tan ingenuo y débil, que permití que fueras tú quien me hiciera tanto daño.

Los recuerdos que tengo de tí me hieren como una daga en cada parte de mi ser. Pero aquello que logra destruir todo lo que queda de mí, es el recordar que alguna vez estuvimos juntos.

Y justo cuando pensaba que ya no poseía nada que pudieras romper, apareces tú, encontrando y demostrando que aún tengo piezas para destruir. Y lo haces. Sin vergüenza ni piedad lo haces. Y a pesar de todo, me miras como si no fuera tu intención hacerme daño, como si te preocuparas por lo que mi malherido corazón pueda sufrir. Y lo peor es que te perdono. Ya no te creo, pero no tengo corazón para odiarte.

Desde que te aburrí y te fuiste, las estrellas dejaron de brillar. La luna no ha vuelto a salir. Los días son nublados y cada uno es tan efímero. Tengo tanto frío, estoy tan perdido, y me siento tan sólo.

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Cuando lloraste, yo sequé tus lágrimas. Cuando gritaste, yo me encargué de ahuyentar todo malestar que te aquejaba. Cuando estabas a punto de caer, fui el hombro en el que te apoyaste para seguir adelante. Te entregué todo de mí, mi amor, mi tiempo, mi atención, pero aún así no fue suficiente. Y tomando todo lo que te entregué te fuiste, te fuiste y me dejaste sin nada.

A veces, comienzo a revisar entre mis cosas para ver tus fotos. Quiero obligarme a entender estás bien. Que de hecho, estás mucho mejor desde que dejamos de ser uno mismo. Quiero aceptar que ya no vas a volver nunca más.

Me duele, me quema el recordar que me hacías sentir vivo. Me destruye el pensar en que todo lo que consideré hermoso, fue porque te veía ahí.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte. Tantas cosas que necesito que sepas. Pero entre todo eso, sólo quiero que seas tú quien me diga porqué. ¿Por qué tuvimos que terminar así? Yo vacío por dentro, y tú con los trozos de mi corazón roto en las manos.

¿Por qué tenías que burlarte así de mí? Yo que te procuré y te puse por encima de todas las cosas y de todas las personas. Yo que como un perro fiel te acompañaba. Terminé mis más grandes amistades por tí. Dejé de ser un héroe del mundo, para convertirme en tu guardián.

Mi vista se nubla con sólo pensar en que nada de eso logró significar algo para tí. Sencillamente te burlaste, me abandonaste, y te fuiste al lado en el que jamás podría alcanzarte.

A veces me pregunto si seguirás con vida, si esos villanos te habrán traicionado así como hiciste conmigo. O si quizás fuiste tú quien los traicionó. A estas alturas ya no te reconozco. He destapado una cara de tí que me asustó, me lastimó, pero sobretodo, me decepcionó. Yo juré que eras buena, juré que por el simple hecho de que me amabas eras buena, pues no soy más que un pobre y corriente locutor de radio. Ahora entiendo que no, que no eres buena, y que de hecho, nunca me amaste. No fuí más que un mosquito que cayó en la telaraña de mentiras ruines que tejiste. Caí de rodillas en un mar de agujas e ignorando mi dolor, busqué que estuvieras bien. No fuí capaz de percatarme de que me tenías justo donde querías.

A veces quisiera verte, porque quisiera saber si soy capaz de dejar de lado mis sentimientos para cumplir con mi deber y arrestarte. O si soy tan débil para dejarte escapar, o para dejar que me mates.

A veces quisiera traicionarte. Quisiera buscarte y dedicarte dulces mentiras al oído. Quisiera que mi voz, que tantas veces te ha llamado, te hipnotice y me deje alcanzarte, sólo para arrastrarte a una trampa en la que pagues por todo lo que has hecho... Pero no puedo. No sé qué clase de ingenuo soy que no puedo odiarte. Me aterra el pensar hacer algo contra tí. Y sólo por eso jamás podré volver a ser un héroe.

¿Sabes?, antes solía pensar que desde que te fuiste, podía sentir cuando mis labios formaban la sonrisa. Desde que tengo uso de razón, mis labios se curvan y yo no me percato de ello. La alegría que solía experimentar era tan genuina que no me percataba del momento en que sonreía. Ahora me doy cuenta, de que dejé de ser feliz incluso contigo aquí, en el hogar que alguna vez compartimos.

Cada día que transcurría, eras tan distante a mí. Parecía que más que enamorarte, te estaba hostigando. Nunca estabas de humor para hablar, siempre te dolía la cabeza, y jamás me dejaste ayudarte. Todo el tiempo pensaba que tal vez, yo era quien estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Pensé que tal vez no te estaba entendiendo, que tal vez no comprendía lo que me querías decir. Pero en realidad no, yo estaba haciendo todo lo que querías que hiciera. Y eso terminó por romperme por completo.

Y aquí me tienes, sentado enmedio de la penumbra de la noche, escribiendo una carta que jamás será leída. Me has dejado desarmado e indefenso ante el mundo. Me has silenciado. Me has arrebatado todo y ahora soy nada. Estoy luchando por devolverle el sentido a mi vida. Lucho por ser el mismo pero jamás ser igual que antes.

Y ahora no tengo nombre para firmar esta carta. Ya no soy el Hizashi que te amó, ni tampoco soy el Mic que te obsequié. Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de reconocerme, y todo es por tí, quien como una rata escapó al robar lo que quería, al robar al héroe de la voz y silenciarlo.

Espero que algún día pagues por tus crímenes, ladrona de héroes.


End file.
